


Mrs. Logan

by angellwings



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, set during Miracle of Christmas Pt. I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: Jessima. One shot. Jessica needs to change out of her clothes from 1848 and Emma is more than willing to help. [high on smut, low on plot].





	Mrs. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** As soon as Emma purred that "Mrs. Logan" in the finale, this was inevitable.
> 
> Sorry not sorry. ;)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Angellwings

* * *

" _She treats my heart like a stolen car,  
All the while she had the keys."_

_-Getaway Driver, Miranda Lambert_

* * *

The minute Jessica stepped into the Mothership with the gold she knew Emma was pleased with her. It was always a good day when the job was done and done well. Especially, when Emma put faith in her to be the one to do it.

While running around the past causing chaos was fun, she could do without the period wardrobe. She missed her jeans and leather jackets. Dresses and corsets were never her thing. She was a simple girl with simple tastes. She liked a good glass of whiskey, a worn leather jacket, and a skin tight pair of jeans. What else did she need? Aside from world domination, that is, and that was less domination and more like _manipulation_. Really, they were going to make the world better.

Emma had a plan that the world be run to their liking. They would hold the power and would no longer be forced to follow the rules of the old crusty men that came before them. A shining new world full of bad ass women who would be _ruthless_ in their power. Provided they could get Lucy Preston, and by default Jessica's dear naive husband, out of their way.

Jessica was the only person that Emma seemed to trust with her plan. It was immensely gratifying. She felt important. It had been a long time since she felt important.

The mothership landed in the present and as Emma opened the hatch she met Jessica's gaze with a smirk. "Good work. Now let's see if these dumbasses actually finished setting up my office."

"I should change. I gotta get out of this damn dress," Jessica said with a huff.

Emma nodded. "I've got you covered. When I came back to check on their progress, I stashed some clothes for you in my half finished office." She rolled her eyes and put extra emphasis behind half finished. Her faith in the men following her orders was nearly nonexistent. "I swear if I didn't need the men to lift the heavy things I'd go ahead and shoot them all myself."

Jessica chuffed out a laugh. "I mean if we really need something to do the heavy lifting then maybe our first purchase with the gold should be a forklift."

Emma thought about it for a moment before she swung her head from side to side with an exasperated huff. "You know, I say I'd like to shoot the men but now that I think about it, it's not worth it. Cause then I'd have to figure out what to do with the bodies and that's just too much effort."

"If we're going to recruit men, can we at least hire good looking ones?" Jessica requested jokingly. "They might be nice decoration to have around the office."

"They do occasionally have their advantages. I'll see what I can do," Emma replied with a grin. "Though, personally," she said as she met Jessica's eyes with a wink and a sultry glance. "I think the decorations I've got now are plenty good enough."

Jessica felt a blush beginning from the base of her neck and spreading upward to her cheeks. She was used to being hit on by all sorts of people. It came with the territory of being a bartender. She hardly ever blushed. But with the way Emma's eyes were wandering over her, it couldn't be helped.

"And the dress suits you," Emma offered as she walked toward the open hatch. "Even if you hate it."

Jessica's eyebrows rose at the compliment before she grinned slowly at Emma with a heated gaze. "Well, knowing you like it makes me hate it less."

"Oh, I like it," Emma said as she stepped out of the door and waited for her. Once Jessica was on the ground in front of her, Emma leaned in until her lips were a breath away from the shell of Jessica's ear. "But I'd like helping you take it off infinitely better."

Oh. _Oh._ So, they had reached that point already, had they? Emma must be exceedingly happy if they bypassed the bulk of the flirting and went straight to the propositioning.

"Please tell me your new office's door has a lock. If it does then I'm more than happy to let you," Jessica replied. As she replied she turned her head so that her lips were nearly brushing against Emma's. Just one tiny movement from either of them would result in a kiss.

She licked her lips in anticipation. This train had left the station. There was no stopping it now. She could see it Emma's eyes. She wanted it. They _both_ wanted it.

"Goddamnit, those idiots better be finished with my office," Emma murmured in a husky tone. "I need to shut my door and congratulate you on a job well done. _Several_ times."

How is it possible for the promise of something to leave her _this_ breathless? Nothing had happened yet and already heat was rushing to her core. She knew what was coming. Her body remembered.

And, god, was it ever reacting. She was practically panting at the simple _idea_ of Emma having her way with her. Were her hands shaking? _Fuck_. Before she could fold her arms across her chest and hide the betraying tremor of her hands, Emma noticed.

A crooked grin formed on her lips with a knowing hungry expression. She grabbed Jessica's hand from where it had been tucked under one of her arms and threaded their fingers together.

Emma walked backwards across the shabby building pulling Jess with her, never letting the connection of their mutual smoldering stare falter. She felt that stare sizzling over skin. Emma knew exactly what she was doing. Emma _always_ knew. Sex was never like this with anyone else. Not with Wyatt, not with the handful of others she'd had during their many breaks. It was only ever this heady with _Emma_. No one else left her literally trembling in anticipation. _Only Emma_.

She maintained her hold on Jess's hand as they crossed the threshold into her office, even when the lunkheads who were arranging her furniture began to stare at them curiously.

"Get out," Emma barked to the handful of men still moving items into place. They stared at her in a dumb stupor for a moment before she huffed impatiently and motioned to the doorway with her free hand. " _Now_."

The capacity for tolerance in her voice was minimal and they finally seemed to catch on. They scrambled out of the office as quickly as they could. Leaving a side table sitting at an odd angle in the corner and two chairs still wrapped in moving blankets.

As the last man left Emma yelled, "Shut the door!" After him. There was a mumbled "yes, ma'am" before the door clicked shut.

"Finally," Emma said through an exhale, merely a split second before her lips crashed down on Jessica's.

Emma's kisses were never gentle. Never soft. She forced Jessica's mouth open with the pressure of her own and the push of her tongue. The instant Emma's tongue met hers, a groan was ripped from the back of Jessica's throat. Emma walked her backward in two big strides and slammed Jessica's back against the door.

Emma's hand released her tight grip and Jessica's waist to turn the lock. _No interruptions_.

Now the _real fun_ could begin.

First things first, it seemed, was Jessica's hair. Emma had changed when she'd come back after dropping Jessica off and helping to put up those wanted posters in town so her hair was wavy, tousled, and free. Jessica's was still pinned up and back in a style appropriate for 1848. Emma's hands destroyed it, in record time. Hair pins were discarded carelessly until her dark blonde hair met her shoulders. Emma's next task was unbuttoning the back of Jessica's dress. The dress was the first of many layers and Emma's capable fingers were flying through the tiny buttons as quickly as she might have pulled down a zipper. All the while, never slowing the pace of her bruising kisses.

Her hands hurriedly shoved the shoulders and sleeves down to reveal the ridiculous amounts of undergarments. Jessica freed her arms from the sleeves and then wrapped them around Emma's neck. The bodice of the dress pooled around her waist, waiting for the skirt to be forced downward as well. But Emma had other plans.

"Turn around," she ordered in a needy growl as she pried her lips away from Jessica's. Emma released some of the weight she used to press Jessica against the door so she could turn with her backside to Emma's front.

Jessica then felt a series of rough tugs as Emma unlaced her corset. For a moment, Jessica tried to imagine a man undressing her in preparation for sex as Emma was now and let out a throaty low laugh at the bumbling image that came to mind.

"What?" Emma asked as the pulling at the corset stopped.

"Just imagining a man trying to undress me instead of you and how badly a man would fuck this up," she said with an amused grin.

The next moment had her feeling Emma flush against her as her lips grazed her ear. "What man would that be? Hm? Your husband, _Mrs. Logan_?"

All levity was immediately gone the minute Emma's mouth ghosted over her ear. What was left behind were chill bumps peppering her arms and neck and a low moan at the sound of her married name on Emma's lips. Her deep whisper was dripping with _sin_ and it was delicious. It gave every little intimate action the added thrill of danger.

She was someone's wife and Emma didn't give a single goddamn fuck because Jessica belonged to _her_ now. It was all at once proof of Jessica's loyalty to Rittenhouse, also subsequently Emma, and her skill as an agent. Both of those were things that assured Emma she could trust her. Add that trust to their attraction and the result was an explosion of passion.

The corset was unlaced then ripped up her body and over her head. A thin chemise was left covering her chest and it was still tucked into three layers: the dress, crinoline, and bloomers. Emma yanked the chemise out from them forcefully. Jessica swore she heard a seam tear as it was worked free. That was then pulled over her head and discarded as well, leaving Jessica topless against the wooden door.

She felt hands caressing her sides, drifting slowly upward. Her eyes fell closed as she took in the textures of Emma's slender calloused hands. They floated over her arms, her back, between her shoulders. Her hair was moved to one side, tenderly, before Jessica felt a featherlight kiss to the back of her neck. It was followed by an open mouthed _wet_ kiss and gentle bite to the same spot. The hands that had caressed her sides then framed her waist and slid forward. They pushed two layers down her legs, the dress and the crinoline. Jessica lifted first one foot and then the other to step out of the cumbersome skirts.

The only layer that remained was the frilly white bloomers that were secured around her waist with a drawstring and extended just past her knees. Tender hands trailed back up her thighs and hips, over the lightweight white fabric, stopped at her stomach and then drifted down toward the warm and very nearly aching nerve center between her legs.

Jessica let her head fall back onto Emma's shoulder in preparation. She knew what was about to happen. She knew because there was one important fact about bloomers from that era of fashion. A fact that was disconcerting at first but was now going to be an unbelievable source of enticing fun. Bloomers back then, well…

They were crotchless.

Jessica hissed in pleasure as Emma's fingers reached the triangle of hair between her legs. Her fingers swirled and massaged and caused Jessica to writhe against the door she was still pressed into.

Emma chuckled fondly against Jessica's neck as her fingers continued to dip and rub. "You are _soaked_ , babe. I thought I was wet _enough_ already, but you... _Jesus Christ_. You want me _bad_ , don't you?"

Jessica let out a whine as Emma's fingers dove into her and then out again and again. She turned her head muttered, " _so bad"_ into Emma's mouth as she stole an intrusive kiss. She was practically pulsing with need from the top of her head to the tip of her toes that were curling in her uncomfortable period appropriate shoes.

Emma removed her fingers from inside of Jessica and then brought them up to pull at the loosely knotted drawstring. The knot came undone and the bloomers fell in a gathered pile of white at her feet. Jessica toed off the uncomfortable shoes quickly, ready to turn and face Emma. She tried to twist in Emma's arms but instead of letting up so Jessica could turn Emma ground herself, jeans and all, against Jessica's bare ass. The burn of the fabric against her resulted in a gasping breath.

"You'll turn around when I say you can turn around. Is that clear?" Emma commanded sternly.

"Yes," Jessica answered breathlessly.

"I was going to let you turn around but now you have to wait."

It wasn't always like this with Emma, but today she seemed to want to be in charge. Maybe it was the power trip of finally running Rittenhouse her way. Or maybe it had been the 1800s wardrobe. The last time she'd been like this was after they'd returned home from Chinatown. The bullet had barely been dug out of Jessica's arm before Emma was ripping off the rest of her light blue dress and pinning her to the floor of the Mothership.

This time she was pinned to an office door, but the thin layer of aggression was the same.

Jessica let out a startled shout as Emma's teeth bit into the skin at the nape of her neck. It wasn't a light nip but it didn't break the skin either. She alternated each bite with a kiss as she traveled lower. She kissed between Jessica's shoulder blades, bit just below them, kissed the sloping of her back. But the bite the top curve of her ass was the hardest yet. She winced at the pressure. Her first bite hadn't broken the skin, but Jessica was sure that bite _did_. It burned and stung like a fresh scrape. Emma covered the bite with a open mouthed kiss. Her hands slowly skimmed the outside of Jessica's legs and moved inward to the underside of her knees.

Emma was kneeling behind her now and stroking the inside of Jessica's thighs. Then, without warning, Emma thrust two fingers inside of her. Emma's name fell off of Jessica's lips as she grabbed the doorframe to steady herself. Emma repeatedly advanced and retreated, changing the number of fingers at varying intervals along with the pace and depth of each push.

Jessica leaned her forehead against the door and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. There was a coil deep in her belly and with every touch it pulled tighter. Just as she thought it might spring loose, Emma stopped. She stood up and stepped back. The pathetic sound that escaped her was nearly mortifying. It was something between a sob and a yelp. She was _so close_. God, this was torture. She was right on the edge and all she wanted was to fall, but Emma wouldn't push.

"Turn," Emma said sternly.

Was it Jessica's imagination or did Emma sound just as out of breath as Jessica felt?

Jessica did as she was told and as soon as her back was against the door Emma's hands were under her knees lifting her and placing her denim clad thigh between Jessica's legs. Her forehead came to rest against Jessica's as she caught her bottom lip between hers. She sucked and then licked and then kissed her way back to the hinge of Jessica's jaw. She stopped and nipped at the skin.

She was waiting for Emma to move against her, but she never did. It was as if she were waiting for something.

Finally, Emma spoke. "Did Wyatt ever make you beg for it? Did your _hubby_ withhold anything from you?"

"No," she said with a whimper.

Wyatt was always a giver. Even when they were at their worst, he gave. He kept so many secrets from her that he couldn't bring himself to withhold anything else.

"Did you ever want him the way you want _me_?" Emma asked.

Jessica wasn't sure why, but for some reason she hesitated. This was a new type of vulnerable. Not a place that she and Emma usually went. The past didn't matter. Other people didn't matter. All that mattered was Rittenhouse and the future. So, why was she now wanting to know how she compared to Wyatt Logan?

"I'm not finishing this until you answer," Emma told her as she lowered her lips to Jessica's pulse point and sucked.

Jessica rested her head against the door and moaned. "Emma, _please_."

"Answer the question, did you ever want him the way you want me? Did he make your hands shake? Did he make you so soaking wet that your need dripped out of you?" Each question was punctuated with hard suck and a nibble.

She tried to move against Emma, but her hands locked around Jessica's hips and held her still.

"Uh-uh, you stay stuck where you are until I get an answer, _Mrs. Logan_. Did you ever want him the way you want me?" This time the words were sneered against her throat. She ground her clothed thigh against Jessica's sensitive skin one time. Just one time, but still the coil pulled again.

Jessica cried out and gripped Emma's shoulders tightly. "I'm so close, Emma."

One of Emma's hands reached between them and palmed her breast. She cupped it and then pinched her pebbled nipple. "You wanna come?" Emma asked her. "Answer me." Her mouth covered Jessica's and her tongue immediately pushed into hers while her hand continued to work Jessica's breast. Jessica moaned into the kiss.

Just as she was beginning to kiss her back Emma ripped her mouth away. "Answer me and I'll make you come so hard you'll see stars."

A finger flicked across her nipple and the pure torturous pleasure finally snatched the answer from her lips.

"No! God, no. I have never wanted him as desperately as I want you. Not _once_."

Jessica felt Emma smile against the curve of her neck. "Mhmm, that's what I thought."

There was a single beat and then all of a sudden Emma rocked against her so hard that Jessica's vision tinged black around the edge. She moved with so much force that the back of Jessica's head knocked loudly on the door. Jessica forced her head forward instead and let her lips land on Emma's shoulder. She began to move with Emma, thrusting just as hard and fast. She felt the denim singe against her skin.

"Tomorrow, when my head's between your legs," Emma whispered huskily. "I'm going to _love_ seeing the burns on your thighs."

"Oh _Jesus_ , Emma," Jessica said with a near delirious laugh. "I'm already about to combust. What more do you want?"

"Everything," Emma growled in hungry need. " _All of you_."

Hands squeezed Jessica's ass and held her tighter against her as the pace increased and became frantically urgent. Jessica couldn't stop the drawn out hum of a moan as the pleasure she'd been craving was finally unfolding around her.

"You may be Mrs. Logan," Emma said through pants. Jessica felt every single joint and muscle she had curl. "But you don't belong to _him_."

The coil was so tight that she felt like sobbing. She was impossibly close to the edge. Emma was pushing her beyond every limit Jessica thought she had. This high was the highest she'd ever been too and the fall would be one hundred times more treacherous. But that's what made it so goddamn _hot_.

The fiery friction of Emma's jeans and clothing against Jessica's nakedness wasn't quite enough to give her that final push. She was caught on the precipice, stuck in between. The coil couldn't spring. _She_ _needed it to spring._

"Emma," she pleaded with a wanton whine. "Help me, god. I need to come. _Please_."

Emma's hand slipped between them and swirled around her clit.

"Oh, _fuck, yes,"_ Jessica said as she bucked harder against Emma. " _Yes. Don't stop."_

"You don't belong to him," Emma repeated before she claimed Jessica's mouth in a searing kiss. " _Mrs. Logan_ , you belong to _me_."

Jessica wasn't sure if it was the words or the hand between her legs, but as soon as Emma uttered the word 'me' the coil sprung. Just as Emma promised, when she came she saw stars. But she didn't just see them, she felt them. They showered over her, cooling and heating her skin as they did. She was lost in a blackness that was only illuminated by the ethereal glow of stars. Her vision blurred and darkened as her muscles pulsed. Emma let out a lengthy moan as she came too and sagged against her. They were both limp and spent, relying on each other and the door to hold them upright.

Emma languidly kissed Jessica's shoulder and let out a contented hum. "Now I need to change too. These jeans are no good to me," she told her in a voice hoarse with satisfaction. "Jesus, you're sexy. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Jessica replied with a smirk. She then met Emma's eyes with teasing mirth. "And you're a cruel bitch. You know that, don't you?"

Emma laughed and winked at her. "I absolutely know that. It's why you want me."

Jessica would argue, but there was no point. She was totally right.

Emma walked away from her to grab a shopping bag in the corner. She tossed it at Jessica's naked chest. Jessica missed it but caught it as it collided against her.

"Picked that out just for you. The fringed suede had your name all over it," Emma told her. She grinned, first with pride and then with fond affection, as she continued in a reverent tone. "Mrs. Logan."

For the first time in her life, she found herself enjoying the sound of her married name. She never had before. It was a cover, a job, _an obligation_. But now, it caused her heart to pound and her face to flush. The very thing she hated about being attached to Wyatt was the same thing that had her moaning Emma's name in the height of their shared passion.

Emma was right. It didn't matter what her name was, Jessica belonged to _her._


End file.
